


Secrets and Lies

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Some references up to around 2.10, although no big giveaways; suggestions of two-timing<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I still don't own Alex (more's the pity!), Steve or any of the actors or characters, nor any other part of Hawaii 5-0, and I make no money from this tale.<br/><b>Beta:</b>  siluria stepped up to the plate again.  Thanks, my love!<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny visits Steve unexpectedly and finds he has someone upstairs.  Danny is more than a little surprised when he finds out who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Danny

Danny knocked, but didn’t wait for an answer before entering; Steve didn’t lock it much when he was home and it wasn’t late, so Danny didn’t concern himself with niceties. Strangely, though, Steve didn’t appear immediately, nor call out, like he usually did. Frowning to himself, Danny went through to the kitchen and found a beer from the fridge. He wandered back into the living room.

“Steve? You here?” Where else would he be, particularly with the door unlocked?

“Uh… yeah; hang on!” Steve’s voice came from upstairs. There was the sound of a door shutting, and then Steve appeared on the stairs, looking slightly disconcerted and wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He was barefoot. “Hey, Danny.”

His smile was not quite at the usual brilliant level, but Danny didn’t take it personally. He’d obviously woken the guy up. “You should lock the door if you’re sleeping. Speaking of which, it’s early to be doing that. You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Steve had reached the bottom of the stairs by now, and he ran a hand over his hair and glanced from where he’d just come before looking back at Danny. “Did you want me for something?”

“No, not really. Just… no Gracie this weekend; you know how it is. I’m at a loose end. I'll go if you’re tired.”

“No, no, it’s uh… fine. I see you found the beer, anyway. You want to… uh… go out back? I’ll grab a beer too; we can sit and shoot the breeze.”

Steve came closer and put a hand on Danny’s back, steering him towards the patio doors. Danny narrowed his eyes, but let himself be directed. This was not quite as straight-forward as it looked. They’d just reached the doors when there was a noise from upstairs, like something had fallen.

Steve’s eyes widened as he looked upward, and Danny would have laughed, but he was too busy shaking his head at his own stupidity. It was Friday night and Steve was a single guy; a very hot, single guy.

“I get it now. You should have said,” he reproached Steve. “You have a date upstairs. Hey, I didn’t mean to cramp your style. I should definitely go.”

“Uh…” Steve straightened up, scratching at his head and looking worried.

“It’s totally cool, Steve. You are allowed to see people other than the 5-0 team. In fact, I’m proud of you for getting on with your life now Catherine’s gone.” He rocked on his heels, putting on his serious face. “You didn’t waste any time, but that’s not a bad thing. Really, it isn’t,” he added, seeing the expression on Steve’s face.

“Yeah, okay.” Steve smiled tightly, embarrassment emanating from every pore.

Danny didn’t quite get that, but he supposed it could be for the fact that it was barely 8 pm and he already had a girl in his bed. He probably imagined Danny was a little disgusted by the fact they hadn’t even had time to go out for a meal first. Where would he even have had time to meet this girl? Although… Danny was an idiot. Steve probably had a little black book full of girls on standby for when he was available. A guy like him? Why not?

“Okay, I’m just gonna…” Danny raised his eyebrows and started walking back towards the entranceway.

“Hey, Danny, I’m sorry.” Steve still looked more embarrassed than someone who could so effortlessly find a date should.

Danny wasn’t going to let it worry him though; he who had been on this island way too many months already without so much as a single lay. You couldn’t really count the leis, he found himself thinking idly as he abandoned his half-full bottle of beer on the nearest flat surface.

He turned at the doorway, looking back at Steve, who still looked awfully uncomfortable. What was with that? “No big deal, babe. Enjoy, and I will see you… uh… Monday? At work?”

“Um… sure, yeah. Unless… umm….” Steve’s brows furrowed and he glanced in the direction of the stairs again, like he was worried the girl was going to appear naked at the top of them any minute.

Danny couldn’t help his own glance up them, but no such luck. He wondered what she looked like; whether she’d be a clone of Catherine or someone completely different. “Unless what?”

“I mean…” Steve came across the room, cast another look up the stairs and took Danny’s arm, guiding him the rest of the way to the front door. “We could go for a beer? Umm, tomorrow night, maybe?”

The behaviour was really odd; way odder than he’d come to expect from Steve, despite all his issues. Something clicked in Danny’s head as Steve opened the door, although he wasn’t sure Steve would appreciate any comments Danny might make. It was either someone Danny knew and wouldn’t be expecting Steve to be doing the horizontal bop with, or… or what? Someone Steve was embarrassed to have Danny know about?

Who was it? The thought that it was either Kono or a prostitute popped into his head and Danny couldn’t decide which seemed worse. Either way, it would not be good. He decided he didn’t want to know, and gave Steve a quick smile before heading out the door. “Yeah, sure, tomorrow’s good. You’ll call me when you’re free?”

Waving over his shoulder as Steve nodded, Danny quickly made his way to his car and got in. Steve had shut the door already, and was no doubt halfway back up the stairs to his ‘date’.

As Danny backed the car out, he noticed a dark blue sedan parked out front and wondered how it was he hadn’t clicked to that being a visitor at Steve’s when he pulled in. He huffed to himself and shook his head as he gunned the engine and took off.

~//~

Danny walked into HQ as Steve and Chin were deep in discussion, so he didn’t have the opportunity to say too much about the weekend past. There was no sign of Lori or Kono so far, and for that he was grateful. He and Steve had had the beer on Saturday, but they hadn’t talked about Friday night or who Steve had been with. Danny was still convinced it was better he didn’t know, although the idea of Lori, now he thought about it, was almost more disturbing than Kono for some reason.

He definitely didn’t want to think about either one of them looking at him in the same embarrassed way Steve had been on Friday, anyway. Steve had been back to his usual gregarious self when they’d met up on Saturday, and Danny had almost forgotten about the whole thing as they talked about work, surfing, Grace, and the usual bull.

Danny was getting coffee when Lori walked in, accompanied by Steve’s old commander, Joe, who they’d all gotten used to seeing around in recent times. Lori didn’t seem embarrassed to see Danny, so that was one worry eased. He could only hope Kono wasn’t acting any less ebullient than usual when she arrived.

Joe smiled at him and nodded, then headed straight in to see Steve in his office, who had finished his conversation with Chin and moved in there some minutes earlier. Danny couldn't help keeping an eye on them through the glass, while he sorted through some paperwork he had to deal with. There was something about Joe that niggled at Danny, though he couldn't put his finger on what it was. The conversation looked serious, although towards the end, Steve's face relaxed enough for him to offer Joe a small smile.

Not long after that, they got a call and Steve was all action. Joe stood back while they decided who was going where, and then they were heading out, Steve demanding Danny's keys. Joe followed them out of the building, offering a vague goodbye as he walked back to his car. If Steve wasn't always demanding to drive his car, Danny might not have even glanced back, but as it was, he had the opportunity to realise that the car Joe was getting into was very like another he'd seen recently. Could it be? He shook his head, frowning and glanced back at the serious expression on Steve's face.

The case they had to deal with took his mind off the thought for the next day and a half, and Danny had more or less dismissed the possibility by the time he next saw Joe with Steve.

Normally, he liked to think, he wouldn't even notice when Steve walked Joe out of the building; didn't even give it a second thought that the man seemed to be visiting 5-0 a lot more regularly in the last few weeks, but he just happened to be looking past the two of them when Steve's expression caught his eye. That particular look was not one he'd seen Steve offer Joe before, and Danny paused in what he was doing, trying to decipher it.

The two men disappeared out the door, and Danny frowned after them, thinking. "Back in a minute," he said to no-one in particular, and went after them at a discrete distance. Spying was not his usual thing, but Steve had been acting odd lately, and Danny was beginning to wonder what the hell was going on. Perhaps Joe had found out something about Shelbourne, and Danny wouldn't put it past the man to encourage Steve to do something foolhardy if there was a lead he could be following up - whether he meant to or not.

What he saw when he caught up with them surprised him. He supposed it shouldn't have after he'd thought he recognised the blue sedan Joe drove the other day, but it was so out of left field that Danny almost forgot to breathe. It wasn't that it was overt, but it was nonetheless obvious, at least as far as he was concerned.

Steve was smiling at Joe, and the body language was unmistakable. Joe had a hand on Steve's wrist and they were way closer than a couple of Navy teammates would normally stand on a street in plain view of anybody and everybody.

Danny did an abrupt about-turn and headed back inside HQ, his heart thumping. _Joe_ had been the person in Steve's bedroom last Friday night? It didn't seem possible, or even likely. Danny had never imagined it was a _man_. Steve and Catherine had been an item, hadn't they? Steve and _Joe_? It didn't even make sense, did it?

"Danny!"

_Shit!_

Steve was thudding down the path after him, and he had to have seen Danny's about-face, or he wouldn't be sounding so damned worried.

~//~


	2. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve follows Danny after he's seen him with Joe; and later, Steve is at home with Joe.

"Danny!"

As soon as Steve realised that Danny was there, he took a step backward, away from Joe, and called out. Joe gave him an apologetic look and Steve gestured for him to leave, practically breaking into a run to follow Danny's rapidly retreating figure. It was obvious he'd seen enough to jump to the right conclusion; Steve had no doubt of that. How he was going to explain, he had no idea, but he had to say _something_.

They were almost into the office by the time he managed to slow Danny down. "Danny, I'm... I'm sorry." It was the only thing that sprang immediately to mind, and although Steve knew he had nothing to apologise to Danny for – if he didn't count misleading Danny about who was upstairs in his bedroom on Friday night – he couldn't help feeling guilty.

"You're sorry?" Danny turned in the hallway and started pacing, not meeting Steve's eyes. "Why would you be sorry? I should be sorry for interrupting. _Again_."

Steve didn't know how to answer that directly, so he didn't. "Look, I know you probably don't believe this, but I've never lied to you. I've been doing this so long, it's second nature."

Danny looked up at that, his eyebrows raised. "Don't Ask; Don't Tell? I really didn't... I mean... it's not even my business anyway, but I thought... well, you and Catherine? I don't get it."

Steve looked down, running a hand over his hair. "Yeah... it's... complicated."

"I suppose it does explain a thing or two, but... Joe? _Joe_? I thought even with DADT there was some kind of ethics regulations about being involved with a superior officer?"

"I'm not under his command any more. It wasn't going on when I was. I... what's wrong with Joe?" Steve frowned, unsure what Danny's problem was with Joe. The next question slipped out before he could think to hold it back. "What kind of guy did you think I'd go for?"

Danny shook his head and held his hands out to the side in query, his expression probably aiming for casual approval but missing by a mile. "I never even... why would I know?"

"Fair enough." Steve wasn't sure what else there was to say. He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts as Danny gazed at him in what now looked like confused amazement. "Look, Danny, I..."

"I thought we were friends; that you trusted me - God knows you trust me with your _life_ often enough out there." Danny gestured vaguely towards the door. "But hey, if you needed to keep it to yourself, well, who am I to judge? Your private life is your own business, Steven. You don't have to tell me anything."

Steve frowned at the pained sound to Danny's voice. "I do trust you."

"Not enough to tell me some pretty significant things about your life, though, apparently. You know all about my divorce from Rachel; how much I've been through with her over this whole pregnancy thing and her going back to Stan, and you can't even tell me you're... what? Gay? Bi? I don't even know what."

"Danny..." Steve didn't know how to talk to Danny when he got like this, but he had to admit, it was true, he'd held back a lot.

"If you didn't want anyone to know, I could have kept my mouth shut, you know. I'm just... and... Joe?" He screwed up his face again, like Joe was the most disgusting person he could ever imagine Steve sleeping with.

"What is your problem with Joe? He's a good guy; someone I've known a long time. He's closer to me than my dad was."

"Evidently. Unless you slept with your dad, that is." Danny's expression looked like he was actually questioning that.

"What?" Steve glared at him, tension curling through his body. The last thing he'd expected from Danny was this kind of shit, although he'd figured Danny wouldn't exactly be easy with the truth. He tightened his fists at his side and took a step forward. "Where the hell do you get off? My relationship with my father has got nothing to do with this, and – for your information – being homosexual does not mean someone would do what you just suggested."

Danny held his hands up in surrender and backed up a step. He actually looked frightened, which in other circumstances might have made Steve grin with amusement. He wasn't the least bit amused now though.

"I'm sorry, Steve. That was uncalled for. I... uh... I just, I find it hard to understand why you'd be with Joe when..." He paused, swallowing, and cast his eyes about like he'd find something to distract Steve from the subject.

"When what?" Steve didn't get it at all. He'd known Joe for years and looked up to him. They hadn't gotten involved when they were working together because Joe had been married then and Steve hadn't had a clue he was even interested. There was a lot he admired about the man, so their recent reconnection and how it had led to more than he'd imagined before wasn't completely surprising. Joe had known about Steve's sexuality for some time; since he'd helped him out of a messy situation some years earlier, but Steve had never suspected there was any motive in Joe's assistance other than the possibility of losing a good SEAL to DADT restrictions.

Danny blinked and licked his lips. "You're a good-looking guy; I just figured you'd be with someone more... attractive... maybe... younger?" He shrugged, still looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Steve's anger hadn't completely dissipated, but the tension that had been rising in him turned to surprise. It had never occurred to him that Danny would be so shallow. It disappointed him more than he could have expected, and he shook his head, just looking at Danny for a few moments before answering. "There's more to a relationship than just what a person looks like... or their age." He paused, scowling. "I expected more from you, somehow. I mean, why should I, though? It's not like we've ever discussed why we're attracted to someone. And I should have guessed. It's not like Rachel's ugly, or any of the other women I've seen you ogle."

"Ogle? I do not ogle." It was almost like one of their regular arguments, but for the pain Steve was feeling. "And for your information, I fell in love with Rachel for more than just her face. She happens to be very intelligent."

"So, what are you saying? That because I'm gay, I should fit into the stereotypical mold; the one that says anyone over thirty who isn't 'good-looking enough' should be lucky to find someone because only youth and good looks count? Not all gay guys are like that, Danny."

"No, that's not what I'm saying..."

Danny narrowed his eyes and a flush appeared across his face. Steve wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or anger, but he wasn't really sure he cared.

"Well, Danny, I don't think I even want to know what you're saying, okay? Let's just agree to disagree on this one and leave it at that." He gave Danny one last annoyed look and strode off before Danny could open his mouth to say more.

Heads turned as he entered the office, and he knew his mood was obvious from the expressions aimed at him, but no one said a word. He offered them the 'don't come near' glare and went into his office, shutting the door behind him as forcefully as he dared. He had to hope that none of them had heard what the argument was about, and that Danny wouldn't say anything, but it probably wouldn't be surprising if someone had caught at least some of it; it was probably close to a miracle no one had come into the hallway during the course of the run-in.

Steve closed his eyes and rubbed at his forehead. It was for reasons like this that he wasn't open about his sexuality. He didn't need the crap; not with everything else going on in his life. And cracks about being with someone old enough to be his father... how was he supposed to maintain anything near a tolerable working relationship with Danny now?

He opened his eyes to see Danny cross the room, and his eyes followed the man without his permission. Danny looked no happier than Steve felt, and he was shaking his head at something Kono was saying, saying nothing - which was at least one good thing for Steve, although he couldn't feel any better about the whole thing.

Danny, of all people? Steve hadn't been expecting it to be easy when Danny finally found out the truth, but he'd hoped – knowing Danny as he _thought_ he did – that he'd at least get some measure of tolerance, not this... this whatever it amounted to. Perhaps he should have told him before, but there never seemed to be an easy time for it, and what did he even say? Maybe just throw it into conversation over coffee or a beer? _Hey Danny, you know, I've been meaning to tell you I like dick way more than pussy._ Steve cringed inwardly, knowing he'd probably have chickened out even if he found a better way to say it.

His scowl tightening, Steve blinked in Danny's direction once more, then dropped his eyes to the papers in front of him. Danny would just have to deal with it; Steve didn't need his approval anyway.

~//~

"Come in," Steve told Joe at the front door of his house, looking out over Joe's shoulder. He didn't think Danny would be around, but paranoia was creeping in.

"You okay?" Joe asked as Steve shut the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Steve managed a smile and gestured for Joe to sit down. "You want a beer?"

"Sure," Joe nodded and made himself comfortable on the couch while Steve went to retrieve a couple of bottles from the fridge.

He handed one to Joe then sat down in the armchair opposite. "Danny... " He paused, lowering his eyes to study the bottle in his hand as he screwed the lid off. "Things didn't go very well."

"I wondered. You think he'll come around?"

Steve took a gulp from his beer, and levelled a gaze at Joe. "He seemed to think I should be with someone younger than you." He didn't feel happy about telling Joe the bit about someone better-looking.

"You probably should," Joe agreed, drinking from his own bottle and licking his lips.

"That doesn't bother you? I honestly never expected so much disapproval from him, even if I didn't think he'd be happy to find out I'm not the all-American red-blooded heterosexual male he thought I was. I just... he seems to have this stereotypical idea of who I am; who _we_ are. Like personality doesn't enter into it."

"It hasn't occurred to you he might be jealous, has it?"

"What?" Steve did a double-take. "Jealous? Come off it, Joe. He's _straight_."

"Maybe not so much. You thought I was."

"Yeah, but... I suppose you have a point, but he's never... and Danny?" Steve scratched his head, trying to see it. "No. I've seen the way he looks at women, Joe. That's crazy."

Joe shrugged and drank more beer. "Maybe it's not even sexual. You're his partner; you guys have become pretty good friends. Now suddenly you're seeing me and he's getting less of your time."

"I don't know; maybe." Furrowing his brows in confusion, Steve tried to remember how Danny had acted last Friday once he'd realised someone was upstairs.

"Otherwise..." Joe lifted a foot and crossed the ankle over his knee. "Maybe he thinks I'm some old Queen out to corrupt you."

Steve laughed. "A Queen you're not. And I'm hardly an innocent; he has to realise that."

Joe smiled, the creases around his eyes showing his amusement. "He'll come around, Steve. Look, maybe this is a good time for me to say something."

Steve paused with the bottle midway to his mouth and raised an eyebrow in query.

"Perhaps we should quit this while we're ahead."

"What? You're dumping me?"

Joe made a conciliatory motion with his hand. "Not dumping, Steve. It's been good, I won't deny that. You're good-looking, fit and damned fine in the sack. It's flattering that you're even interested in an old man like me, in all truth, but... truth is, there's no spark between us and you know it."

Steve shifted forward in his seat and put the bottle down, frowning. "You're not old. It's never been about flattery or anything like that. I admire you; care for you..."

"But you're not in love with me."

Steve couldn't say anything; he just looked at Joe in wounded surprise.

"It's okay, Steve. I care about you too, but I'm not in love with you either." He huffed a laugh and ran a hand over his bald head. "I thought maybe at first... who wouldn't wonder if something could develop when the physical attraction is there? But, in all honesty, Steve, I miss women. I was married three times for love – yes _love_ , surprising though that may be – and although I've been with a few men in my time, I'm more inclined towards women."

Steve dropped his eyes again. Picking up the bottle he'd abandoned, he drank down half of it without looking at Joe.

"I'm sorry to be so brutal, Steve, but those are the facts. I'm not trying to hurt you here. I enjoy your company and I hope we'll stay friends, but you have to see it; we're just not lighting up together. You should be with someone who excites you; makes you want them, and want to _be_ with them when you're apart. Look at us: I come over, and we don't even feel the need to touch. I should want to kiss you as soon as I see you, and you should..."

"I get it," Steve growled, feeling more uncomfortable with the conversation as Joe went on. "I just... I like being with you; it's comfortable. It's not that important to me to be excited."

Joe lifted his eyebrows in disbelief. "Steve... you _live_ for excitement. I know you. You'll get bored, or I will, and then one of us will hurt the other. It's almost guaranteed."

Suspicion filled Steve's head. "You think I'll cheat on you. You don't trust me."

"No, Steve..." Joe moved forward and reached across the gap to touch Steve's hand, still clutched tightly around the bottle. "I trust you with my _life_. I just want you to be honest about this. We had fun, but it was never going to be more than that. The friendship we have is more important than the sex." He tilted an eyebrow as Steve met his eye. "You know I'm right."

Steve studied his honest expression for a few more minutes and then nodded. "Danny... Danny tried to imply that you were some kind of replacement for my father." Danny hadn't really said it in so many words, but maybe it had just brought to the fore what he'd subconsciously wondered himself.

"All the more reason we shouldn't sleep together any more, Steve. That's the last thing you need to be worrying about when you're in bed with someone."

Steve let out a breath and stood up, moving out of Joe's reach. "I get what you're saying, but it's like... it's like he's pushed us apart." He took the few steps between the chair and the window and gazed blindly out.

"We've still got what we had before all this. I wouldn't want to lose that."

Joe stood up and Steve turned to look at him. "Me neither. You sure about this? Because, you know, I liked it. I wasn't doing it just to get your approval or anything."

Joe grinned. "Come here."

Steve couldn't help the half-smile, and he stepped into Joe's embrace easily. Joe was right; they were comfortable together, but the spark _was_ missing. It wasn't either of their faults; they just weren't right as lovers. The friendship they'd developed was where Steve felt most comfortable, and so did Joe, obviously.

He held Joe close, closing his eyes, for a few seconds, then made himself draw back some. Joe smiled and kissed him lightly.

Steve nodded again and pulled away completely, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "You want another beer?"

"Sounds good," Joe replied and returned to the couch as Steve headed back into the kitchen.

~//~


	3. Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an awkward couple of days, Danny tries to apologise to Steve, but before he gets the chance, Steve decides to go away for a while.

The next few days were pretty uncomfortable and Danny kicked himself for the way he'd handled the conversation with Steve. He wanted to put things right, but Steve didn't exactly make it easy. He avoided being alone with Danny and said very little to him that wasn't work-related. The others had to have noticed how cool Steve was being towards Danny, but apart from a few odd looks no-one was saying anything. They dealt with the jobs that came up the same way as ever and Steve was no different in his handling of things. 

Danny _knew_ he'd acted like an asshole. He'd made it seem like he had no tolerance for what he'd learned about Steve, but that wasn't really it. He wasn't sure exactly how he did feel about Steve being gay, but he knew he had to talk to him and try and make things go back to how they had been between them. He missed the banter, the easy familiarity they'd developed, and most of all he missed the friendship.

He hadn't seen Joe around for a while, but Danny assumed the guy was probably keeping out of the way since Steve had told him how things had gone between him and Danny, and didn't want to get caught up in anything nasty that they both probably imagined might happen.

Danny tapped his pen against his lip, thinking, between jobs and filling in paperwork. He glanced across the office to where Steve was bent over something on his own desk. Chin did something on the big computer and then wandered away and out the door. Kono and Lori were out somewhere doing who knew what, and Danny knew now was as good a time as any to talk to him.

Making his way across the office and tapping on Steve's office door, he poked his head in before Steve could speak.

"Hey, can we talk?" He moved into the room properly and shut the door behind him.

"Now's not really a very good time, Danny." Steve looked up, a suspiciously cool look on his face that Danny had seen too much of over the last few days.

"Come on, Steve. You gotta let me apologise, at least?" He gestured awkwardly and moved a little closer. "I'm not as narrow-minded as I made it seem the other day. Seriously; I was just surprised."

"You could have fooled me." Steve's expression hadn't changed any. "I didn't expect you to embrace me like I was your long-lost boyfriend, but I did expect a little more from you. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I know where I stand now and that's fine. We'll just keep everything about business and we'll be good."

Danny winced at the 'boyfriend' crack, but quickly schooled his face back into what he hoped approached acceptance at least. "Look, I didn't tell anyone; doesn't that say something? And no, it's not fine. Steve, I-"

"Forget it, Danny." Steve butted in, waving a hand as if to wipe the whole business out of his hair. He stood up and smiled tightly. "Here come Chin and the others. I need to tell all of you something anyway; let's go out there."

Danny scowled, turning towards the door behind Steve. It was typical of them to show up just when he had managed to corner Steve.

"Hey guys, I have something to tell you."

Lori and Kono turned from the screen they were looking at and Chin put down the papers he was holding to look at Steve interestedly. He wasn't going to come out _here_ and now, was he? Danny bit his lip and went over towards where Chin was standing before turning back to face Steve.

"I'm going away for a few days. We're in between things right now, so it seems like a good time to do it. You know what to do if something comes up and I trust you all." He gestured at Danny. "Danny's in charge for the meantime, and I'll be back by Monday. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Kono said. "Where are you going? Surely, the workaholic SEAL we all know and love is not taking a vacation?"

Danny flicked his eyes from her back to Steve, crossing his arms across his chest as he watched the emotions changing in Steve's eyes. What was he going away to do? Was he going somewhere with Joe?

Steve swallowed, glancing around at all of them before he answered. "I'm meeting Catherine in Kuala Lumpar."

Kono's face broke into a smile, and Chin nudged Danny from the side. "Knew it," he whispered.

"That's great, Steve," Kono laughed, coming closer to give him a hug.

Lori looked confused, but then she didn't really know Catherine. She didn't know Steve either, Danny thought, snorting lightly as he looked back at the man, who was giving him an 'I dare you to say anything' kind of look. What on earth was he doing? Danny wondered if Catherine knew the truth, or if she was another person Steve had been keeping things from. His secrets and lies were going to catch up with him eventually if that was the case. Danny couldn't stand by and watch him fool her, if their relationship was what he'd assumed it had been, and by all accounts, still was.

"Yeah," Steve was telling Kono. "We said we'd meet halfway at some point and we both have time owing, so it's working out pretty well. It's just a few days but it's enough for us to catch up on things."

His eyes found Danny's again, the warning in his own obvious. Danny shook his head lightly, and backed away, turning to leave the room before anyone could engage him in conversation. He wasn't sure he could speak without biting someone's head off right now.

~//~

The day was almost over when Kono came into Danny's office. "Hey, Danny, can I talk to you?"

Danny was suspicious of her motives, but he gestured her in anyway, glancing towards Steve's office to see if he was watching. "Sure, come on in. Have a seat."

"Steve's gone," Kono said when it obvious he was searching for the man with his eyes.

"Yeah? He left already? He didn't even say goodbye." Danny frowned, put out by the slight, despite the current cool atmosphere between them.

"Chin took him to the airport," Kono offered carefully, studying Danny's face. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing. Nothing's going on." Danny tried for a bright smile, but Kono wasn't fooled.

"Oh, come on. All week you two have been… well, it's obvious something's happened. It's not the same around here. You have a fight?" She crossed her legs and looked at him expectantly.

"Okay. It's pretty obvious, huh?" Danny bit at his lip, considering his words. Steve probably didn't want them all to know about him and Joe – it was doubtful he'd be eager to let them know he was gay considering how long he'd been keeping that secret from Danny – so Danny probably shouldn't be too specific, even if he was worried about how much Catherine knew.

"Look, let's just say we had a disagreement about something he's doing. Something kinda major. I can't really go into details, okay?"

Kono's expression had gotten more serious as Danny spoke. She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. "Has he been seeing someone else? Is that why he's suddenly in such a hurry to see Catherine?"

Women. Who knew how they latched onto these things so quickly? Danny was constantly astounded. "How do you do that? I can't say anything though; it's complicated."

"When is it ever not? I get it though; you promised Steve, even though you guys aren't talking properly. Maybe he's going over there to tell her?"

"You think?" Danny couldn't see it somehow; Steve didn't seem to be the type who would easily admit something to a girlfriend, but what did Danny know? Steve had surprised him both with his sexuality and his choice of men, so maybe Kono was right.

"Sure; why not? He's a good guy, Danny. I can't see him two-timing someone and being easy about it, even if it is a long-distance relationship. You know him better than I do. You really think he's capable of that sort of thing for long?"

"That's just it, Kono." Danny gestured helplessly. "It turns out I don't really know him all that well. I thought I did, but… he surprised me with all this. The secrets he's been keeping; the lies he's told."

"Lies?" Kono raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "Lies of omission or full-on bullshit?"

"I'm not even really sure. I mean…" Danny paused, thinking. Had Steve actually told him any lies? He had to have talked about women before. He couldn't actually recall Steve telling him anything that seemed like baloney now. "Okay, maybe you're right; he just hasn't said things. But that's just as bad sometimes."

"You mean him not telling Catherine?" She tilted her head, like she'd had experience with this kind of thing. "Yeah, I guess. But going to see her now has to mean something significant, doesn't it? So soon after you found out about it… or you think he's worried you'll tell her?"

"Maybe," Danny nodded, turning the pencil in his hands around and around. "I kinda… much as I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news; I probably would if he doesn't."

Kono nodded like she expected something of the kind.

"Happened to me once." Danny looked into her eyes. "I'd rather have known sooner than later, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it." Kono had a lopsided smile of sympathy on her face. "But let's hope for the best, huh? Don't let it stop you sleeping until you know for sure. When he gets back, you should talk to him. He's a reasonable guy, Danny."

Danny lifted his hands in confusion, shrugging his shoulders. "You're probably right."

Kono's smile didn't falter as she stood up. "I usually am."

Danny laughed, despite the worry still in his mind. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, it'll work out, Danny. It's getting late; you should head out. I'll close up shop."

"Nah, don't sweat it. You get going; I have stuff to finish up." He stood up too and made a shooing motion at her. "Honestly, Kono; I'm good."

She tilted her head in acknowledgment and headed out. Danny watched her leave, and then settled back into his chair, his frown returning. Kono didn't know the half of it, but perhaps she _was_ right. He had to hope so.

~//~


	4. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve spends some quality time with Catherine in Kuala Lumpar and gets some much-needed advice.

"Hey, Beautiful." Steve smiled as he caught sight of Catherine.

She grinned back at him and they moved into each other's arms. "God, it's good to see you," he told her, holding her at arm's length to admire her.

"Missed you too," she replied. "Let's get out of here so we can talk."

They were in the noisy surrounds of Kuala Lumpur International Airport and it wasn't exactly the place for talking. He nodded at her and picked up the bag he'd dropped in order to embrace her, slinging it across his shoulder and holding his hand out for her very similar one. It wasn't hard to tell they were both Navy personnel.

"I'm not incapable," Catherine told him with a curious frown and hefted it herself. She took his free hand with her own. "Now, tell me, what prompted this meeting so soon?"

"What, that I missed you isn't enough?" he asked, half-laughing.

"Come on, Steve. I know you better than that, or have you forgotten?"

They were outside the terminal by now, and they joined the line for the taxi rank.

"Okay, okay," he admitted, "It is more than that. I need your advice."

She raised an eyebrow. "And I couldn't give that over the phone?"

He lowered his eyes, feeling embarrassed. "Seeing you helps. And I did miss you."

"I haven't been gone that long. But I get it; it's serious. Relationship woes?"

He looked up as they made it to the front of the taxi line. "You read me like a book."

~//~

They didn’t say a lot in the journey to the hotel; Steve wasn’t sure he wanted to open up in front of a taxi driver who may or may not speak English, and as he hadn’t been to Kuala Lumpur before, decided he’d rather look out at the scenery and people as they drove. Catherine, always in tune to him somehow, didn’t ask for more, and just offered a smile now and then or a few words as they saw something worth commenting on.

They’d managed to get adjoining rooms in the hotel; Steve figured maybe Catherine would prefer that, and she’d deferred to his choice on it. They dumped his bag in his room and then went into hers, getting comfortable on the couch with drinks from the mini-bar before either returned to the subject of relationships.

“So, who is he?” Catherine asked, getting straight to the point as always.

Steve swallowed hard, not quite choking on the mouthful of beer he’d taken. “Give me time,” he managed, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

She laughed lightly. “You never learn, do you? What’s wrong with him this time? Too self-absorbed? Unable to keep up with you in combat? I’ll assume he’s Navy, although…” She narrowed her eyes. “Still not over that crush on Danny? It’s not something to do with that is it?”

Taking another sip of his beer to delay answering, Steve could feel his face begin to flush. He could hardly deny the crush; she did know him too well.

“Steve?”

“He knows,” he finally got out, nervously lifting his eyes to meet hers. “Not about the crush; about me.”

“You told him? I thought you were keeping it to yourself for now?”

“No… I… he saw…”

“He saw you with someone?” Her eyes widened. “ _Saw_ saw, or just figured it out?”

“Figured it out. I… um… I’ve been…” Steve swallowed again, more nervous about telling her who was involved than he usually was. “I’ve been seeing Joe.”

“Joe?” She was uncomprehending for a minute; then she almost dropped her drink as the penny dropped. “ _Joe_? Your old commanding officer, Joe? He’s…?”

“Bi.” Steve quirked a lip awkwardly. “He’s mostly into women, but occasionally…”

She blinked in surprise. “Well, well. And you knew this before, when he helped you?”

“No.” He shook his head. “He kept that quiet. He… well, when he came over to Hawaii , when I was inside… some time after that… it just kinda… happened.” His inability to speak about anything involving emotions and relationships in complete sentences was thankfully something Catherine was used to. "I just... needed someone and he was there for me, you know?"

"And Danny saw you with him?"

Steve winced, remembering the look on Danny's face. "Yeah, basically. We had a... well, he made it clear he disapproved. And Joe..."

"What? What did Joe do?"

"Told me it was better if we broke it off. He said..." Steve licked his lips, sipped from the beer again, and continued, "There was no excitement in what we had. That I was too 'comfortable' with him, and I should want more."

Catherine snorted softly and took a delicate sip of her own drink. "I seem to recall something along those lines with us."

"That was different, Cath. I was just coming to terms with who I was. It was like you already knew. And me being... being gay… made sense of that, in a way."

A small smile spread across Catherine's face. "Yeah. But rather than rehash all that... how do you feel about what Joe said?"

"I wasn't happy at first. He's been..." He shrugged, still uncomfortable. "There for me, I guess. I thought what we'd developed was good."

"But?"

"The more I thought about it, the more I realised he was right. That what we had outside of the bedroom, what made me so comfortable, was what made it work. He said I'd get bored and it would end in..." He gestured helplessly.

"Not well, I'm assuming. Then you wouldn't have the friendship either."

"Yeah, basically. So... it's over. The bed part, I mean. We'll still have the rest of it; it doesn't change that."

"I'm glad about that. But he is more like..." She paused this time, as if she wasn't sure how to word it, but Steve knew what she was thinking.

"...a father to me?" Anger surged through him and he stood up, scowling, and moved away from her to stand by the window, looking out over the city.

"Oh Steve... that's not what I was going to say." She got up too, placing her glass on the table and coming to wrap an arm about his waist.

"Why not? It's what everyone else seems to think." He put an arm around her easily, even though he still couldn't look at her, nor stop the irritation coursing through him. He didn't _think_ he was looking for someone to replace his father; why on earth would Danny think that?

"Everyone?" Catherine asked, "or just Danny?"

"How did…?" He didn't even need to finish the sentence. She'd read his mind again; something he'd come to expect from her. "Yeah. That's part of why he doesn’t approve, I guess."

"And what about the rest? Come and sit down, Steve. I'm beat."

"Sorry," he apologised, kissing her forehead before leading her back to the couch. 

He sat down, putting his beer bottle down and turning sideways, patting the space between his legs for her to settle into. She took the offer, leaning back against him and sighing as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her hair. She always smelt so damned good.

"I haven't even asked about you," he told her, ignoring her last question about Danny. "How's it going? You been all right?"

"Yeah, same old, same old. They give me more to do than anyone should even consider taking on, but like the perfectionist I am I keep falling for it. It makes the days pass, anyway." She tilted her neck, breathing out softly as he nudged her with his nose.

"Anyone you're spending time with?"

"No," she laughed lightly. "Like there's time for that. And if you keep doing that, I'm going to fall asleep here." 

His lips were against her neck now and he kissed her lightly several times. He'd never felt as comfortable with any woman as he felt with Catherine. "You want to do something more energetic?" he asked, his voice dropping lower.

"You sweet-talker," she murmured back. "I'm flattered, Steve, but you don't have to, you know. I'm way too tired anyway."

"You're the only woman for me." He smiled against her and tightened his loose grip on her as she closed her eyes. He'd have taken her to bed if she'd wanted it – and would have enjoyed it – but he was just as happy she simply wanted to lie here with him. What Danny would think about their relationship, he didn't have a clue, but somehow Steve wasn't sure he'd have any more approval for it than he'd shown for Steve's relationship with Joe.

~//~

The next day Steve and Catherine did some sight-seeing, enjoying each other's company as they always had, and Steve decided not thinking about anything to do with home was the best way to relax. After dinner in the hotel's restaurant, he smiled at her happily, glad he'd been able to take his own advice for once.

"You want coffee here?"

Catherine hid a small yawn and returned the smile. "Room service? I'm still exhausted, believe it or not. I know we weren't doing anything really strenuous today, but… would you mind?"

"Let's get you upstairs. I could use some quiet time too."

They'd only gone on a guided tour around some of the local temples and spent some time in a market, but the noise and bustle of the place was making him long for somewhere a little less crowded too.

Once they'd settled beside each other on the couch of Catherine's room, aromatic local coffee in hand, Catherine gave him a look he recognized from previous heart-to-hearts. He frowned at her, not sure he really wanted to get back into what he'd run away from.

She wasn't deterred. "So, you really think Danny disapproved of Joe just because he thinks you had issues with your father?"

"I do not have Daddy issues," he snapped without thinking, her words the last ones he'd expected from Catherine.

"It's okay, Steve," she told him, patting his hand. "I didn't say you did, although…" She gave him a careful look; one that had him avoiding her gaze.

"Okay, okay… so I don't think he did the best thing by me and Mary _all_ of the time." It was as much as he'd allow.

"Anyway, back to Danny."

Steve was slightly suspicious of where she was heading with this, and he drew his brows together, although he didn't say anything yet.

"Let's just say, for want of finding another reason why he might not be so happy to see you with a guy, that perhaps – and I'm not saying this is true, but just let me put it out there – perhaps he's jealous."

Steve snorted a half-laugh and put his coffee down. "Not you too. Oh, come on, Catherine. What's he got to be jealous of? He's straight."

"Joe suggested it too?"

"Yeah. Look, even if it's not sexual – which is what Joe tried saying – what straight guy is going to be jealous of his gay partner sleeping with a man? It doesn't make any sense. He doesn't want anything like that; he wouldn't want to spend more time with me. He's just… I don't know, not used to having gay friends."

"So you agree you're friends?"

"Of course. Well…" He paused, remembering how cool he'd acted towards Danny before he came away. And Danny had apologized, after all. Steve just hadn't been willing to hear it. He ran through their last exchange in his office, remembering how he'd cut Danny off from whatever he'd been going to say. 

"What?" Catherine gave him a concerned look.

Steve returned her look with a sheepish one of his own. "He tried to apologize for his lack of understanding. I might have been a little frosty on the whole thing."

"That's kind of understandable, Steve, considering some of the bullshit you've put up with. What else are you not telling me?"

He shifted his gaze uncomfortably and mumbled against his coffee cup. "Might just have let him think I was seeing both you and Joe."

"Oh, Steve." Catherine took his free hand and rubbed it with her thumb. "He's not the sort of guy who'd understand that, is he? You have to talk to him properly when you go back."

"I know, I know. I was just... I was pissed with him and I thought, let him think what he likes. But yeah... I don't want to..." He trailed off, scowling at his coffee cup.

"Steve?" Catherine asked softly.

"It's okay," he told her, swallowing hard then meeting her eyes. "I just need to get over myself. I have enough going on in my life; I don't need any more complications. I can be friends with him, if he'll let me be that again."

She nodded, saying nothing. He managed a smile for her, and swallowed the last of his coffee. "You should sleep." Putting down his cup, he kissed her lightly and stood up. "I'll see you in the morning."

The rest of their trip was uneventful and they didn't discuss matters any further. 

Steve felt a lump in his throat when they parted, and as he always did, found himself wishing things could have worked out differently with Catherine; wishing that he was straight and in love with her the way she deserved. A part of him still worried that she'd always been a little bit in love with him and that he'd let her down badly, though she'd assured him it wasn't true; that she'd gotten over him long ago. It didn't stop him feeling guilty anyway.

~//~


	5. Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes back from visiting Catherine and he and Danny work things out - to a point. Then, meeting an old friend of Steve's puts more questions into Danny's head.

It had been quiet without Steve, and even though the team had had a couple of minor cases to deal with, they'd gone smoothly and quickly, and Danny was just clearing up what was left of the paperwork late on Monday afternoon when Steve appeared in the office. The others had all left for the day and Danny looked up from his desk, eyes narrowed in suspicion over the unreadable expression on Steve's face.

Danny had tried not to think about Steve while he was gone, and he especially didn't want to think about how he was probably leading Catherine on when he was seeing Joe back here. He wondered how much Joe knew, but he wasn't about to ask him.

Steve knocked on the open door to Danny's office as he entered; a first for him. It was only then that Danny realized Steve was nervous – not a look Danny was familiar with on him – and he began to wonder if Steve was regretting their last encounter.

"How was Catherine?" he asked to remind Steve where his disapproval lay.

"Good; she's good. Busy, but that's to be expected."

"So you had a nice time?"

"Yeah," Steve answered, folding his arms across his chest and looking around the room vaguely. "Everything okay here? Anything I should know about?"

"Pretty quiet here." Danny shook his head. "A couple of little things we had to deal with, but both turned out pretty minor. You want me to fill you in?"

Steve shook his head, then dropped his eyes, saying nothing for a few moments. Danny frowned, wondering what was on Steve's mind. Guilt? Uncharacteristically, he didn't speak either, waiting for Steve to talk. It had to be something to do with what had happened before he went away - or something to do with Catherine.

Steve finally looked up again, seriousness making his eyes darken. He licked his lips and finally opened his mouth. "I know you probably won't believe this, but I'm hoping we can still be friends."

Danny snorted, and stood up. He wasn't sure he could deal with it if Steve was saying he wasn't changing anything about what he was doing, and yet still expected Danny would respect him.

Steve held up a hand, the other still holding his own bicep. "Danny, none of this is what you think. Catherine and I have been friends a long time. _Friends_. I don't expect you to understand it, but she and I have this... close relationship that sometimes includes..." He waved the hand vaguely – and not in a 'gay' way, which Danny had to marvel over; Steve was the least likely candidate for homosexuality he'd ever met – and looked away. "Anyway, the thing is, Joe and I are over. At least... we're still friends, but we're not 'together' any more. And before you say anything, it wasn't anything to do with what you said. It was a mutual agreement."

Danny raised his eyebrows in surprise and sat down again, gesturing towards the other chair. "You want to sit?"

Steve nodded and pulled it nearer, perching on it like he'd have to run after a suspect any moment.

"So, Catherine knows about you? That's what you're saying, yeah?"

Nodding, Steve met Danny's eyes. "She's pretty special, Danny, and I would never do anything to hurt our relationship. You have no idea how much we've been through together. The simple truth of it is that I miss her and I wanted to see her."

Danny laughed lightly, relieved. "You have a BFF. Typical gay guy you're not, but for this one thing, huh?"

Steve's smile was light, his own relief evident. "Yeah, yeah; so sue me. It comes with the territory, okay?"

"So, my apology is accepted now?"

"Your apology is duly noted and accepted, Danny. I'm... I'm sorry too." He looked embarrassed, but he was still smiling at least.

"Okay," Danny replied, and that was it; they were back on an even keel.

"Beer?" Steve asked, and got to his feet.

"Beer it is," Danny agreed and stood up too. There was no need to say any more right now, and for once, Danny just smiled as they headed out of the building.

~//~ 

It had been a rough day. They'd managed two chases on foot – one of which had ended with Danny being tripped up by an unsuspecting member of the public and getting severely winded (no other real damage apart from a slight bruising to his ego) – and an armed stand-off wherein Steve was in danger of losing more than a few fingers. Thankfully, they'd remained intact, although the tetanus shot and antibiotics the doctors had insisted he needed had put paid to him chilling out with a beer.

Danny felt like he'd been through a wringer though, and a beer was exactly what he needed. Steve must have read his mind; he offered to be the sober driver and let Danny have as many beers as he wanted.

"You sure you can drive with your hand like that?" Danny asked, gesturing at the bandage on Steve's two outermost left-hand fingers.

Steve gave him a withering look. "It's my left hand, Danny. And with what they gave me, I can barely feel it."

"Now, see; that worries me. Will you be capable of staying alert at the wheel?"

"Get in the car, Danny." Steve shook his head like he didn't believe what he was hearing, swiped the keys from Danny's unresisting hand and got into the driver's seat.

Danny shrugged and rounded the car, slotting himself into his usual shotgun position. He watched Steve handle starting the vehicle and backing out, in wonder at his almost-one-handed ease and nodding thoughtfully. "So, if I get shit-faced, you'll make sure I make it to my bed, right?"

Steve gave him a not-quite-readable look and Danny mentally cursed himself, realizing how that had probably sounded. It had been just over a week since they'd got back to their usual selves, but there were still the odd moments of awkwardness between them every now and then.

Biting his lip, Danny decided it was probably better not to say anything further. It had definitely been a long day.

Once they were settled in seats near the bar of a place Steve insisted was better than many he could name, Danny with his first beer and Steve with what Danny hoped was ginger ale – Steve had bought the first round – Danny leaned contentedly back and sighed.

"Remind me why we do this job again?"

"To get the bad guys, Danny." Steve sipped thoughtfully from his glass and lowered it, frowning as he gazed across the room. "Is that...? No, can't be."

"What? Who?" Danny turned to see who Steve was looking at.

A very attractive Hawaiian guy in tight jeans and a yellow v-neck t-shirt that set off his skin tone beautifully was grinning as he made his way across the room towards them.

"Aloha ahiahi," he said to Steve, giving Danny a quick look. "Steve, I haven't seen you in far too long."

Steve was grinning just as widely as he stood up and enveloped the guy in a careful – minding the damaged fingers – but affectionate hug.

"Yeah, brah," Steve replied, pulling back and gazing at the man with a look that Danny wasn't sure he was comfortable with. "You want to join us? Danny, you mind?" he said over his shoulder, seemingly unable to take his eyes off the guy.

"Any friend of yours and all that," Danny said, shaking his head, though neither was looking in his direction.

"Uh... Danny." Steve finally shot him an awkward look. "This is Palani Kekoa. We did basic training together. Palani, this is Danny Williams; he and I work together in Five-0."

Danny stood up to shake Palani's hand. He smiled easily at Danny. "Pleased to meet you." Turning back to Steve, his smile widened. "Let me get a beer, Hoaloha, and then we can catch up properly."

Palani headed for the bar and Steve, lopsided smile still in place, turned back to Danny. The goofy grin dropped away. "What?"

"Nothing," Danny said, lifting his hands to denote surrender. "I shouldn't be surprised; you're bound to meet people you know everywhere. Seems like a nice guy."

"He is. We haven't seen each other in years though." Steve's smile returned as he followed Palani's progress across the room.

Danny couldn't help speculating, considering the way they'd behaved towards each other so far. Just a friend? There was probably more to it than that, but it wasn't like it was his business. He gulped down more beer and stretched his back out. Damn, he could use a massage.

~//~

By Danny's fourth beer, he was starting to feel like a third wheel. At first, Steve and Palani had included him, explaining how they'd been part of a pretty tight-knit group who, by all accounts, got pretty wasted in their time off and took great delight in egging each other on to ever-more daring feats of stupidity. Palani was no longer in the Navy, apparently; he worked locally for a marine outfitter and regularly dived and surfed and kicked back from what Danny could understand, although he'd lost interest somewhere between the description of some kind of special surfing wave and an undecipherable Hawaiian translation of someone's Spanish name from their training camp.

Planting the half-full bottle down firmly on the table, Danny stood up. The body language between Steve and Palani, the words he couldn't follow the half of and the laughter he couldn't join in with were wearing him out faster than the beer, and despite Steve's assurances he wasn't drinking anything stronger than ginger ale, Danny didn't think Steve was capable of fulfilling his promise to get him home.

Steve looked up at him curiously and Palani stopped speaking mid-sentence.

Danny crooked a thumb over his shoulder. "I'm gonna head home. You two stay and catch up some more."

"Danny?" Steve asked, looking concerned. "You shouldn't drive. Give me a minute and I'll take you."

"Hey, look, don't worry. You and your buddy should make the most of the down-time we finally got. I'll catch a cab. Sleeping is more on my agenda than drinking right now." He offered Steve a tight smile, then a slightly friendlier one to Palani, though friendly was the last thing he was feeling right now. Knowing it didn't make him feel any better. He told himself he was just tired; any other time this would be fine.

He didn't wait, although Steve had stood up by the time he turned to walk away from the table. Heading for the door, he dug his phone out of his pocket to call a cab, and dialed as he found his way into the warm night air.

"Danny!" Steve caught up with him as the cab company came on the line. He took the phone out of Danny's hand and cut off the call.

"Hey! I'll be waiting long enough."

"I said I'd drive you home and I meant it." Steve looked annoyed as he handed Danny's phone back, his brows drawn together tightly.

"You were enjoying catching up with your old… buddy. Thought you'd want to stay a bit longer."

Steve pursed his lips, suspicion clouding his eyes. "You think-"

"Look, Steve, I'm tired. I just want to go home and sleep, okay? You don’t have to babysit me. A cab is fine. Go back to Palani and have fun." He tried to shoo Steve back the way he'd come.

Steve glanced around, but there was no one close. Despite this, he lowered his voice. "He's just a _friend_. I never…" Steve's eyes darkened as he paused to swallow nervously. "…slept with him."

Danny held up his hands and shook his head, raising his eyebrows in negation. "I never said you did."

"But you were thinking it. Look, I wouldn't abandon you to an old boyfriend, anyway."

"Okay, okay. But seriously, if you want to go back to your reminiscing, it's fine."

Steve's frown tightened. "Come on." 

He stalked off towards where he'd parked Danny's car. Danny sighed and followed, limping slightly. His knee was aching and the last thing he really needed now was Steve's silent resentment for the journey home. He still wasn't convinced Steve was telling the truth about Palani, but it didn't make much difference.

In the car, Steve was as coolly quiet as he'd expected, emphasizing Danny's discomfit. He licked his lips, staring out the window, thinking.

"Even if the guy was an old… boyfriend," Danny started, stumbling slightly over the word, "It isn't about that."

"He isn't," Steve insisted, not looking at him. "I told you, we did basic training together. I wasn't even…" Steve stopped abruptly, like he was having trouble with the words.

"Wasn't what?" Danny couldn't help asking.

"I didn't go with guys back then."

Danny blinked in surprise, turning to look at the flush creeping up Steve's cheeks. "You didn't?"

Steve snorted, then snuck a glance at him before concentrating back on the road. "As a matter of fact, hard though you may find this to believe, I didn't know I was gay back then."

Now that was a surprise. Danny didn't know that much about homosexuality, but he'd assumed most people had it figured out long before their mid-twenties. He chewed his lip for a moment, curiosity building. "So, what? You were the all-American quarterback who did it with all the cheerleaders at school, then suddenly, later on, you found you liked dick more and screwed every sailor who looked in your direction?"

Steve gave him a proper look this time, his eyes full of fury. "No! I never… okay…" He looked away again, the flush returning, but the anger not diminishing. "I had exactly three girlfriends in high-school. The first two I didn't sleep with. Don't even!" He gave Danny a hard glare at the last admission.

"I… no, nothing..." Danny said, holding hands up in surrender.

"There were a couple of girls at college, and then no-one until Catherine. She and I… well, we hit it off and things developed, but it was then that I kind of came to terms with things." He swallowed, frowning harder again before his brows eased up. Danny studied the soft look on his face now and wondered how hard it must have been for Steve at that time in his life. "Anyway, just so you know, I went with three guys – on three separate occasions, I might add – while I was in active service; two of which were brief and stupid and a complete waste of time. One guy… anyway, never mind. And then Joe. That's all."

Danny frowned in thought, taking it all in. He nodded and looked out the window, leaving Steve to his thoughts too. They sat in silence for a while, but it wasn't particularly comfortable, and Danny turned back to look at Steve again.

"Thank you."

"What for?" Steve asked, giving him a quick, confused look. 

"The honesty. I'm sorry I basically accused you of… well… being easy."

"It's okay. Most people seem to assume I have no problem sleeping around; why should you be any different?"

Danny nodded, unsure how to answer that. "I probably slept with more girls than all of that, including the guys. I was pretty popular, not to mention slutty, as a teen, if it makes you feel any better."

Steve snorted, but didn't say anything.

"What? You don't believe me? 'Cause there's this whole bunch of girls who would tell you otherwise. Rachel was my first serious relationship."

Steve finally managed a smile as he pulled the car to a stop in front of Danny's apartment. "I'm glad you learned something, then."

"Yeah, me too, despite how things turned out. And I'm sorry, Steve."

"About what?"

"For thinking less of you than you deserve. I have to admit, I did assume the worst, especially about men."

Steve put the car in park and turned off the engine before looking back at Danny. "Can't judge a book by its cover, Danny. You should know that." 

The soft look in his eyes now made Danny draw a deep breath. Steve was full of surprises, or maybe it was just his own prejudices. He wished… no, that was just stupid. Better that he knew, anyway, so neither one of them put their foot in their mouth any time in the future. 

"Thanks for the ride, Steve. I'll see you tomorrow?" He opened the door, and climbed out stiffly.

Steve leaned across the seat and gazed up at him. If Danny didn't know better, he'd have thought there was more than just friendship in those expressive hazel eyes. "Yeah, I'll swing by around seven, okay? We have some information to find on this group the governor wants us to check out. I'd like to get started early."

"Sure." 

Danny nodded wearily and closed the door. Steve smiled and straightened up behind the wheel once more, starting up the car and heading off without a backward glance. Danny watched him drive away, a hollow feeling spreading through his chest.

~//~


	6. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's at home when Danny drops in unexpectedly. He has no idea what's going on now.

Things had been going okay until they ran into Palani in that bar. Steve was still not convinced Danny believed that he and Palani had only been teammates and friends, but he tried not to let that affect his attitude. Danny had apologized enough since Steve's visit with Catherine, and them getting on with their lives was essential if he was to maintain his sanity.

Sometimes Danny looked at him in a way that had Steve feeling a little paranoid, but he tried to ignore it and not speculate on what was going through the other man's head. He didn't need his imagination to supply answers that made him uncomfortable. And although he kept telling himself that Danny's beliefs should lessen his own interest in the guy, he couldn't seem to get his brain to concur.

Or his libido.

Now he was no longer seeing Joe, he was back to getting himself off – something he was fairly familiar with, it had to be said – but much as he tried to stem the thoughts, inevitably he'd be picturing something about Danny when he did it. 

A couple of weeks after they'd bumped into Palani, after one particularly hard day, where Danny and he seemed determined to find themselves in close proximity for one reason or another – once where they'd tripped over each other going after the same suspect, and twice while reaching for the same thing in the office, not to mention the several times they'd locked eyes and then avoided each other for the next half hour – Steve was feeling particularly horny and hard done by. 

He'd gone for a jog and then a swim, but neither of those things – nor the shower after when he'd imagined Danny on his knees in front of him while he jerked off – had eased his tension. He dressed in old sweats and a frayed t-shirt and thundered down the stairs just as a knock sounded on the door.

Frowning in curiosity, he headed straight towards it and pulled it open, blinking at the sight of Danny on the other side in ridiculously long board shorts, flip flops and a Kamekona t-shirt. He snorted an amused laugh and took the six-pack out of Danny's hand.

"To what do I owe the honor?" he asked, standing back to let Danny enter, and turned towards him, shutting he door. "You don't usually stand on ceremony. Why didn't you just come in?"

"Do not even start on this outfit, Steven." Danny said, turning to offer a look of warning before it turned to embarrassment as he licked his lips. "Thought after last time I should… uh… announce myself better. Give you time to…" He waved a hand vaguely.

Steve, focused on the lip-licking and trying not to remember how he'd just imagined Danny naked and licking something else in his shower, missed the significance. "Last time?"

Danny raised his eyebrows. "I know it was a few weeks ago, Steve, but you're seriously telling me you've forgotten already? I don't really want to go into detail, but… uh… you had someone upstairs? Ringing any bells yet?"

Steve felt the flush rise across his face, and he swallowed hard, heading for the kitchen with the beer before he could make a complete idiot of himself. He needed to get a grip. "Oh," was all he managed as he walked away. With difficulty, he pulled a couple of cans off the six-pack and deposited the rest in the fridge. He took a deep breath and picked the cans up, heading back through to the living area.

Deciding ignoring the conversation from hell rather than revisiting such an awkward moment seemed like the best option, he handed a can to Danny. "You want to go outside?" 

Danny gave him a thoughtful look, but didn't allude to the previous subject. "Sure."

They made it outside without any further incident and Steve flopped into the nearest lounger, indicating the one next to it to Danny. 

"So, you gonna tell me about the shorts?" he asked, eyeing Danny's ankles. "I never expected you to give into the heat so easily."

"You, my friend, have no idea what I just had to go through. And if I was in any way capable of going home for a decent pair of pants right now, believe me, I'd do it."

"It must have been bad for you to be willing to subject yourself to my ridicule."

"It was. All I'm going to tell you is that it involved Grace, shave ice, a very large can of pineapple and far too many words from Stan. Don't ask me to explain; I don't have the energy. Your place was closer than mine and I just happened to pass the liquor store on my way." He gulped noisily from his beer and sighed. 

Steve nodded thoughtfully and swallowed some of his own beer, transferring his gaze out over the water where the sun was spreading the last of its heat for the day before it disappeared over the horizon.

They sat there, quietly drinking until their cans were finished. Steve cleared his mind of the thoughts he'd been having earlier, though he couldn't help looking at Danny's legs now and then. Danny didn't seem inclined to speak either, which was less uncomfortable than it might have been considering his usual loquaciousness. 

"Another?" Steve asked when it was clear they were both done with their beer. "Or you want something to eat?"

"Just the beer, thanks," Danny answered, handing him the empty as Steve stood up. "It'll take my mind off the disastrous barbeque I just ate at."

Steve huffed a light laugh and went to fetch new cans. He looked at the contents of his fridge and called out, "You sure you don't want something? I have a couple of ham steaks and some pineapple…"

"If you value your life, McGarrett, you won't ever mention the word pineapple in front of me again." The answer came from closer than Steve expected and he jumped as he shut the fridge and turned to face Danny, cans in hand.

"That's not gonna be easy," Steve managed with difficulty, holding out a can.

Danny just stared at him for a second, making Steve's already racing heart do a flip. What on earth?

Abruptly, Danny took the cans – both of them – from Steve's unresisting hands, dumping them on the counter beside him. Steve frowned, but didn't move. Danny came closer, studying first his eyes and then lowering his gaze to Steve's slightly parted lips.

"Danny." The word was low and sounded slightly breathless even to his own ears. Steve didn't understand what was going on, but he couldn't will himself to move. 

Putting a hand up to Steve's face, Danny ran it lightly up his jawbone and behind his neck, tickling his nape as he pulled Steve's face down. Steve could feel a tremor run through him as their lips met, and reflexes kicked in before he could get a single thought through his overloaded brain. He kissed Danny back, a hand going to Danny's waist of its own accord.

The kiss was soft, wet and warm, and it completely short-circuited every belief Steve had built up about Danny for a moment.

Finally, needing to draw breath, Steve found thought reinventing itself in his head, and he pushed Danny back forcefully, his frown returning as he licked Danny's incredible taste off his lips.

"I don't know how the fuck you figured it out, Danny, but this is so not happening." He ran a hand through his hair awkwardly, shoving past a stunned-looking Danny to march into the living area. He paced back and forth, thinking.

Danny followed him, scowling too. "What? I take a goddamned risk like this and you tell me no? What's that about?"

"Risk?" Steve stopped pacing and glared at Danny. "What risk? You come on to the one guy you think can give you something you're curious about and won't say a word, because of the way he feels about you and because of his need for privacy? I am not going to be some kind of experiment for you, Danny. I can't do that again. No way. You better leave now, before I throw you out." 

He stomped over to the door and opened it, crossing both arms across his chest and standing still next to it, his glare no less intense as Danny gaped at him.

Danny didn't move for a moment, so Steve reiterated. "Go on. Leave. Now."

"Steve… that is not what this is. And wait just one minute. How you feel about me?" Danny moved closer, curiosity mingled with anger in his eyes.

"Don't pretend you don't know. Why else would you even think this was something I'd agree to?"

Danny looked him up and down, like he'd just figured something out. "I…" He stopped, cleared his throat and started again. "I had no idea. I just… I was at this crappy barbeque with Rachel and Stan and Grace and I was getting so annoyed with everything and I thought… I couldn't stop thinking how much I wished you were with me. How much better it would have seemed. Then it made me think of everything that's happened recently and how much…"

Steve's brows started to rearrange themselves. "How much what?"

Danny gestured unevenly and looked away. "I was jealous of Joe and Catherine _and_ Palani. Seeing you so damned comfortable and happy with them… that stupid barbeque finally got me thinking why I should feel so… so upset every time you were happy with someone other than me."

"What?" Steve asked, holding on to his anger. He didn't dare believe this meant anything like what he'd been wanting for months. "You don't just… look, Danny, it took me a long time to come to terms with who I am. You've had years of experience to know exactly who you are; since when did you even consider that you might be interested in men that way? Don't be crazy. You might get past something so stupid in a few days, but I'm not… I'm not willing to risk that. I did it once, okay?"

"I'm not crazy." Danny's voice was low and he looked about as ready to hit something as Steve when he finally met Steve's eyes again. "I've thought this through. I may not be as gay as you claim to be, but I know when I want someone. And maybe this time will be different, especially if what you're saying is true."

"How I feel about you just makes it worse, Danny."

" Worse, how? I'm interested in you too; don't you get that? I'm not just trying to satisfy my curiosity. And maybe we should shut the door so all your neighbors don't get the full soap opera treatment." 

"No! You can just leave." Steve may have wanted Danny, but not like this; Danny's sudden change of orientation just didn't make sense.

Danny looked at him like he was about to say something else, but Steve shook his head and indicated the open door again. Danny nodded and left. Steve slammed the door after him and headed back to the kitchen to reclaim the beer.

Shit; why _now_?

~//~


	7. FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve isn't feeling too good after a night of tossing and turning following his last encounter with Danny.

Steve didn't sleep well; he'd spent hours tossing and turning, trying to picture things with Danny differently. In several of his recreations, they'd ended up in bed together, making love more incredibly than he remembered ever doing before with any other guy, but the imaginings didn't help. He kept coming back to the fact that he'd never had a single clue that Danny was even interested. He had to believe that it was only related to Danny finding out about him and thinking it was the perfect opportunity to experiment.

Had it been someone else – someone Steve wasn't so… in love with, he finally had to admit – then he might have done it, if just for the opportunity to have sex without complications. That wasn't something he'd normally consider, but just once? Why not? But with Danny, the complications already existed and there was no way he could risk his heart over something so casual, no matter what Danny tried to say.

Five AM came around eventually and Steve threw back the bedding less eagerly than he normally would, sure today was not going to be one of his best. Exercise was good though, and his morning run and swim would help ease the tension if nothing else.

By the time he arrived at work a couple of hours later, he was at least feeling able to face the day, although the paperwork he had to take care of caused more than a few yawns before the others began showing up. Kono frowned at him through the glass walls as he gave in to another one, and he looked back at the papers on his desk as she approached his office.

"I'm going on a coffee run, boss. You want something?" She smiled crookedly as he looked up to nod. "Hard night? Looks like you weren't the only one." 

She nodded over her shoulder, and Steve followed the gesture to where Danny was rubbing at his eyes in his own office. Frowning, he snorted, muttering, "Serves him right."

"You two out together?" Kono asked, giving him a look he wasn't sure how to interpret.

"No!" he said a little too quickly, dropping his eyes before she could see the pain in them.

"Steve? Is everything okay? I mean…" 

She paused, coming into the office properly. He looked up again, his eyes widening a little in fear. What did she suspect? Or know? Danny said he hadn't told anyone, but…

"Look, I know it's none of my business, but… just lately, things have seemed strained between you two. It started before you went to see Catherine, really. Around the time Joe-"

He shook his head, heart thudding. "It's nothing. Really, Kono, everything's cool. I just… I didn't sleep well last night. Too hot or something."

"Okay." 

Kono didn't look like she believed him, but Steve couldn't go there, not with her. He wasn't sure there was anyone he really felt comfortable talking about it with, apart from Catherine, and even then it wasn't easy. Her main advantage was how well she knew him. 

"I'll go get that coffee then," Kono said, slowly moving out the door, like she was hoping he'd tell her to stop.

"Thanks," was all he managed as she finally left.

Steve's eyes strayed back to Danny, who looked up just at that moment. Steve felt the flush in his skin and dropped his eyes again immediately. How in hell was he supposed to work with the guy now?

~//~

He made it until four PM by avoiding Danny and staying in his office. No one spoke to him unless it was something to do with the case they were working on. Steve ran out of paperwork and computer searches by about three, but filled in an hour running scenarios through his head on how he was going to settle things with Danny. None of them seemed feasible, but he couldn't leave it as it was. 

Both Chin and Kono had been offering odd looks at him and Danny all day. They were going to figure things out eventually, or else Danny or – God forbid – Steve himself would let something slip. Only Lori seemed oblivious, which seemed weird in a way since she was the one who'd accused them of being 'married' so soon after she arrived. Maybe she just didn't want to know.

Finally, Steve took his courage in his hands and stood up. There hadn't been anything he needed to go out for today – unusual in itself, but not unheard of – but no one would think it strange if he asked Danny to go off somewhere now; he'd been antsy on other occasions and dragged the guy out just to look at some completely irrelevant place or piece of equipment just for something to do.

Nervously, Steve licked his lips in the doorway to Danny's office. "Danny? Want to get some air?"

Danny's expression was guarded, but he nodded, gazing at the others casually on their way past.

"Finish up when you're ready, guys," Steve instructed the team. "We probably won't be back."

"Sure, boss." Chin nodded from behind his computer screen, exchanging a sideways look with Kono.

Steve wasn't about to comment on what Kono might have said to Chin after her visit to his office earlier, but he drew in a breath as he and Danny left the building, only letting it out softly once they were out of earshot.

Neither he nor Danny spoke until they were in the car. Steve gunned the engine and steered them onto the road north. Without thought he headed for open space and clean air.

"So, you want to tell me how we're going to get past this?" Danny asked, looking out the window.

"That's what I'm hoping we can figure out now," Steve replied, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Because how things have been today… it can't go on like this."

"You think?" Danny's sarcasm was still working, no matter how tired he was.

Steve ignored his words. "I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Me neither."

Looking at Danny in surprise, Steve had to jerk back to watching the road ahead after a moment. He wasn't sure what that even implied, but he hadn't expected Danny to have been so put out by his refusal. "Why?"

"Why?" Danny's expression was incredulous. "I risk everything and put my heart on the line, and you wonder why your _rejection_ upsets me enough to stop me sleeping? Did it never occur to you, Steven, that it took a lot of soul-searching on my part to even get so far as to admit to _myself_ that I was interested in you a little more deeply than in a buddy kind of way?"

Steve blinked in shock. It had never even occurred to him that Danny might have had as much trouble coming to certain conclusions about his feelings as Steve had all those years ago when he'd first fallen for another guy.

"Listen, Steve. When I was in high school, I had this huge crush on my science teacher. Yes, a guy," he added, seeing the question on Steve's face. "And no, nothing happened. He was professional, and as far as I know, perfectly straight. But I'd have done anything for him. _Anything_." The implication was perfectly clear. "Just because I didn't, doesn't mean I was any less 'gay for him', for want of a better description." Danny lifted his hands to give air-quotes to the phrase _gay for him_.

Steve swallowed, his heart thudding. What exactly was Danny telling him here?

"I forgot all about that when I started running around with the girls who hung out with me and my buddies. There was no shortage of them who seemed to think I was cute."

Steve snorted at that, a smile forming despite his inner turmoil. "I bet."

"Anyway, once I got through high school and college girls, then there was Rachel, marriage and Grace, as well as the police to think about. I didn't even have the wherewithal, let alone the time, to consider whether a little part of me might not be as straight as I liked to believe. I mean, who does when they're with someone they care about? I loved Rachel; a part of me still does." He shrugged, gazing out the window in silence again for a while.

Steve stole a look at the resigned expression on Danny's face. So maybe Danny had certain stereotypical views on homosexuality, but Steve had been just as unfair to him, in a way. He'd never imagined any of this; never thought Danny's interest anything more than casual curiosity.

Frowning as he tossed the new information around in his brain, Steve took a side road, biting his lip as he considered what Danny would think about what he hadn't told him of his own past. He didn't speak until he stopped the car near the top of a cliff and got out.

Danny followed, gazing around in confusion. "This isn't a weapons storehouse or a suspect's hangout. What gives?"

"It's quiet here, and there's a good hiking trail up that way." Steve pointed, but didn't head in the direction of the trees where it started. "I come here sometimes when I need to clear my head."

"Steve, I'm not in the mood for a long hike and my knee is still sore from yesterday."

"I know; I know. I just… come over here and let the wind hit you." He led Danny closer to the cliff edge and stopped a few feet away, breathing deeply as a cool gust of rising air puffed into his face. 

"Whoa!" Danny stopped a couple of feet behind him, carefully peering over the edge of the overhang. "I'm not about to throw myself over, and please, Steven, step back here away from the cliff?"

Steve let out a small laugh as he turned to see the fear in Danny's eyes. "I'm not going to jump; don't worry."

"Yes, that may be so, but all takes is one wrong step when you're that close, or an extra big gust of wind…"

"Danny, I'm perfectly safe."

"Says you. But you've said that before and then been shot in several places, so I am not taking your word for it. Please, for all that's holy, just come back over here, huh? Before I have a heart attack?"

Steve smiled, glad that at least some things hadn't changed. Physically, he'd throw himself into anything with very little fear, unlike Danny, but emotionally? Maybe he was the one who was stunted after all.

"Okay, Danno, if it makes you feel better." He moved back towards the car and leaned on the side of it, folding his arms across his chest and looking out at the gulls wheeling through the air over the open space beyond the cliff face.

Danny, looking relieved, came and leaned next to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And thank you too."

"What for?" Danny looked confused this time.

"For what you told me in the car. I had you all wrong, and I'm sorry. I told you… not much, I guess, but maybe I should explain something about before."

"That would probably help."

Steve nodded, giving Danny a tight smile. "When I was seeing Catherine, I started developing feelings for someone else. A guy. I tried to ignore it, but… anyway, thing is, this guy, he seemed to return my interest. Finally, we did something about it. It…" He was embarrassed, but he had to tell Danny; to make him see why all this was so hard for him. "It worked; I mean, we really _connected_. We had to be careful, of course, with DADT and everything. And Catherine… I told her straight away, and she… she was amazing."

Danny nodded thoughtfully, but didn't look at him or interrupt, which made it easier.

"Anyway, it went on for several months and I really thought… I thought that was it. I hadn't ever been in love like that, and although we couldn't be together as much as we wanted, we made it work. It wasn't easy, and I thought because we were _meant_ to be together, nothing could stop it from lasting." Tears came to his eyes at the memory he'd pushed so deep inside himself coming to the surface again, and he sniffed, but didn't wipe them away. "But… when his tour was up he told me…" Steve's voice cracked and he almost couldn't go on. He swallowed hard and tried again. "He went back to his wife. I didn't even know he was married."

Steve pushed off the car and paced to the front of it, afraid to look back at Danny. He stood with his back to him, flicking the tears away from his eyes with his fingers. Shit; he hadn't meant to get so damned emotional.

"That must have been hard."

Steve nodded, too choked up to reply.

"I get it, believe me." Danny's voice was right at his shoulder now, but he made no attempt to touch Steve. "You're not the kind of guy to give out his heart easily. And I understand why you think I came on to you last night. But… you gotta see; it's not just curiosity."

Steve turned, slowly, looking into Danny's eyes. "I'm… it's not that there haven't been casual affairs, Danny, but not with anyone I cared about. After Josh, I made a fool of myself; almost got into more trouble than you can imagine. Joe… Joe helped me with that and made me see what I was throwing away. I finally got it together, and I haven't let myself…"

"You haven't let yourself feel that way about anyone since?" Danny looked like he knew how that felt.

"Yeah." Steve blinked back more tears, trying not to feel foolish.

"I did that after Rachel. And recently… when I thought… well, you know. But you and I, my friend… seeing you with other people… it's more than just friendship, isn't it?"

"I've had this…" Steve wasn't sure crush was the right word, but Danny knew anyway; he'd blurted it out last night. "I couldn't just fall into bed with you Danny; not if it isn't something that looks like it'll last, you know?"

"You think I'm any different?" Danny put a hand on Steve's arm, his fingers and thumb rubbing softly against his skin.

Steve closed his eyes, shaking his head. The touch calmed him, and he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he opened his eyes.

"I may not have any experience in the bedroom with men, Steve, but I know how I feel in here." Danny tapped his chest with his free hand, dipping one eyebrow in seriousness. A smile formed as he raised the eyebrow again. "Besides, how difficult can it be? I have a fair idea what to do with my own bits. Extrapolate that and we're in business, right?"

Steve huffed in embarrassment, dropping his eyes. "Could be."

"Hey." 

Steve lifted his eyes as Danny stepped closer. His hand was still on Steve's arm and his other one reached up to grab Steve behind the neck, bringing his head down, like he had last night. When their lips met, Steve let it happen easily, his mouth opening as Danny's tongue sought gentle entrance. He moaned softly, hands falling to Danny's body and drawing him in without thought.

The kiss lasted longer than the previous one had, and by the end of it, Steve was breathless. Danny's eyes glittered with need as he stroked through the soft hairs at Steve's nape. Shivers ran down Steve's spine, and the desire that had lay hidden in waiting deep inside him flared outward, making him reckless. "I've wanted you so damned long."

Danny grinned and kissed him again. "That's more like it. No more secrets; no more lies, huh?"

Steve kissed the side of Danny's neck, his hands roaming freely at last. "As long as you promise not to leave."

"Not even when you kick me out?" 

Danny's groin was rubbing against Steve's in a very distracting way and Steve couldn't even think when he'd kicked Danny out before.

"It's highly unlikely."

Danny pulled away, leaving Steve feeling very exposed. He stared after him as Danny walked back to the car and opened the driver's door.

"Shall we go test that out?"

"You sure you want to risk it?" Steve managed to joke, his smile widening as he covered the distance to the passenger door in double quick time.

"I think it'll be worth it." Danny winked and climbed in behind the wheel.

Steve breathed out, a lifetime of worry eased in way less time than it had taken for him to take that first step with Josh all those years ago. Maybe he was finally growing up.

"So do I." 

~//~ //~

**END**


End file.
